Hansel and Gretel
by Jacku
Summary: Agent Pinky most stop Poofenplotz before stepping into the mirror so she can be in her own world!


p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" Hansel and Gretel/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Scene opens up showing the Fireside Girls lodge, with the girls walking inside it.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Is everyone ready to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Milly: Ready!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Holly: Hey Isabella there's a letter for you. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Holly gives the letter to Isabella. Isabella opens the envelope then begins to read it out loud.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Dear Isabella, we were planning to do a Hansel and Gretel Live Show in our/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"backyard but Buford has eaten all of the bread. Can you please go and find some bread for/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"us while we put everything together? Thanks! Sincerely, Phineas/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Isabella stops reading the letter then looks at her fireside girls.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Alright girls we have to go to the grocery story and get the bread for Phineas. Hey where's Pinky?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Scene switches to Pinky running around the corner of the Fireside Girls lodge. He then opens up a book./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Admiral Acronym: Glad to see you again Agent Pinky. Now do you know the story of a girl/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"who steps into a mirror and then gets her own world? (Pinky growls.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Well, Poofenplotz has invented the same mirror from the story./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"I want you to stop here before she walks into it and gets her own world. Good luck there agent Pinky./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Pinky salutes, closes the book, then runs off.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Meanwhile Isabella and the Fireside Girls are in a grocery store talking to a clerk.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Grocery Clerk: Sorry but all of the bread was taken by a Heinz Doofenshmirtz/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Then we will go to his place and ask for some./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Do you have the address where he lives?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(The Grocery clerk hands Isabella a card.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Thanks./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Isabella and the Fireside Girls run off.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Cut to Poofenplotz's headquarters)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"People singing: Poofenplotz's looking in the mirror. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz: What do I see in this mirror? I see a street, two buildings/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"and a chihuahua and as soon as I walk through it I will get my own world!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Close up on Pinky in a box. He begin to growl and bark at her.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Pinky the Chihuahua! I am so glad that I don't have to stay in this world anymore./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(She pushes a button on a remote and the box closes on Pinky.) Is there any room in there/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"for you? (Pinky growls at her.) That's good./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(As Isabella and the Fireside Girls were walking down the street Isabella's phone rang.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Hello?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: Hey Isabella did you get the bread yet?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: There wasn't any at the grocery store but we're trying to find this person name/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz. I heard that he has tons of bread. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: That's great! See you latter then. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(As Phineas hangs up his cell phone Ferb parks Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile in the backyard. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: Wow, what is that thing?/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ferb: Well instead of Hansel and Gretel walking In the woods perhaps they can use/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile? /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: Um, I think we better just stick to the script./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Ferb: Agreed./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Ferb gets out of Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile. He walks away from it calmly./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz's Me-Mobile explodes.) /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz was almost done explaining to Perry about his scheme.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz: And that is how I will be taking over the Tri-State…./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Then he hears a knock on his door. He opens his door and see The Fireside Girls.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"The last time when you were selling cupcakes to me I…/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Katie: We're not selling anything today sir. We want to know if you can please give us some/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"bread so our friends can do a Hansel and Gretel Live Show in their backyard./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz: Oh, I love that story!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Doofenshmirtz takes some bread out of the pile and hands it to Katie.) Here you go./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Katie: Thank you sir. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Suddenly the pile of bread falls onto Doofenshmirtz and he and the pile crash through the/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"building and go down the streets.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Fireside Girls!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Come on girls, let's give this bread to Phineas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Back at Poofenplotz's headquarters Poofenplotz was about to step in the mirror when Pinky/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"from inside the box sees some scissors./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"He takes the scissors and cuts a hole through the box then jumps out of the hole and/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"pushes Poofenplotz, making her land on the floor. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz:You may have escaped from your trap Pinky the Chihuahua but at least my/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"mirror is not broken. Ha ha ha!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Scene switches to Agent Pinky from inside of the mirror. He see what's happening. He/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"grabs a rock and throws it at the mirror, making tiny pieces of glass on the floor.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Poofenplotz: I spoke too soon and next time I should try to think of what's inside of the mirror so nobody breaks it./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Before I have to clean this mess up on the floor I have to say Curse you Pinky the Chihuahua!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Agent Pinky runs to her door and opens it then runs out.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Cut to Isabella and her Fireside Girls opening the gate.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Isabella: Here's the bread for you Phineas./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Phineas: Thanks! Grab a chair and enjoy the show!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Doofenshmirtz's Mom: (at her husband) That boy and that girl eat too much./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"we need to tell them to pack their stuff and go! /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Scene shifts backstage to Buford wearing a Gretel costume and Baljeet wearing a Hansel costume.)/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Buford: Hey I do not eat too much!/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Baljeet: Buford this is just a play! What they're saying about you is not true./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"Buford: (at Baljeet) I got this. /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 22px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: Helvetica;"(Buford manages to close the curtain all by himself.) /p 


End file.
